


Redeemed

by Inuy21



Series: Anders/Sadie Hawke [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Rescue, The Fade, consquences of being in the Fade, will they won't they get back together?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 23:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11793582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuy21/pseuds/Inuy21
Summary: Sadie sacrificed herself for the good of Thedas. Being saved wasn't part of the plan.





	Redeemed

**Author's Note:**

> Done for an August Challenge. Day 13: Hurt/Comfort
> 
> So this has been swirling around in my head for quite a while…Thanks to @guileandgall for the inspiration!
> 
> There is also a bit of discussion on malnourishment, not much, but enough that I hope I didn’t over or under portray it…

“Sadie, you have to come with me.”

It was Anders’ body with Justice’s voice. She was hallucinating. She had to be! How long had she been wandering in the Fade now? Days? Weeks? Months? Was she even still a living being or was it just her soul that continued to traverse this…land?

“I don’t,” she croaked. 

She couldn’t believe anything anymore. Thirsty and exhausted, just waiting to die, that was her existence now. She had done her duty and helped the Inquisitor and Warden escape from this place because they had important matters to attend to and lovers to go back to…Sadie, well she had nothing anymore. So it had been easy to push the two men out of the way and sacrifice herself for the good of the cause. 

“You are delirious,” Justice commented as he followed her. “You must take my hand.”

Sadie looked at the outstretched hand. The skin was cracked, emanating a blue glow as was the usual whenever Justice took over Anders’ body. It still wasn’t right. She couldn’t let herself get sucked into another trap. 

“Anders will not leave until you are safe.”

She paused, eyes closing. No. She wanted to scream, to raise her daggers and plunge them into the body but she wasn’t capable of fighting anymore. Not with her body, at least, but she could still use her mind…what was left of it. So Sadie continued to ignore the commands, walking, hoping for an end to all this. 

Then she was grabbed, a long arm pulling her back against Anders’ lanky form as she kicked and growled. It was all the energy she had left in her and she would use it! The problem was, she had forgotten how damned tall he was! Almost a foot taller…and this Anders seemed to have a bit more muscle than she remembered. 

“Varric wrote.” Justice’s voice changed, a little less deep. 

Sadie sobbed as she was slung over a board shoulder. If this was the end then so be it. “I told him not to. It doesn’t matter.”

“It does!” The voice that roared through the Fade was even less of Justice. 

“Anders,” she sighed then laughed. “Oh great spirit or demon of the Fade,” she rattled, “would you please just kill me and get this over with.”

“You do not believe this is real?”

Sadie laughed weakly. “I can’t,” she bit out. “Though I must admit that you have me tempted.” She paused, thinking, watching as she was carried. “I’m ready for this to end and if this is to be my final test then I’m going to fail miserably because I don’t wish to escape.”

The body carrying her stopped and she thought for a moment that she would be tossed aside, but then feet started moving again. Sadie let out a breath and closed her eyes. At least she could sleep and that’s all that mattered. 

~S~

Warmth. She could hear the fire crackling. Food. Her stomach rumbled as the scent of stew wafted in the air around her. She moaned, began to stretch then yelped in pain. A hand rested against her forehead, cool. Sadie sighed and leaned into the touch. 

“You’re still a little warm but I think the fever is finally passing.”

Anders! Sadie felt her entire body stiffen as she tried to push up but none of her limbs wanted to work. So she had to settle for flopping her head in the direction of his voice and cracking her eyes open. 

“I’m dead,” she managed to croak. “Or….hallucinating again.” She tried to laugh it off but the noise stuck in her throat. 

The mage gave her a tired smile. “Afraid it’s neither this time,” he said, voice raspy from overwork and exhaustion. “Do you remember?”

Sadie closed her eyes and rolled her head back so her neck straightened out. “You…Justice kidnapped me from death, right?” she questioned weakly. “You should have just let me go.”

“Sadie,” he reprimanded softly. A hand gently landed on the top of her head, fingers lightly scratching. “I couldn’t leave you there. Knowing I had a way to save you after you so generously gave me a second chance at life.”

She snorted, eyes opening to look at him. The scruff of a beard he had been sporting was longer, along with his hair which was still tied back with the strip of red cloth. It had been less than a year since she’d seen him, but he seemed so much older. Perhaps it was because of the trip into the Fade to save her? He was likely as exhausted as she. 

He cleared his throat when the silence became too much. “Are you hungry? Now that you’re awake you should try to eat at least a little bit.”

“It hurts to move.”

Anders nodded, his eyes averting for a second. “You were in the Fade for some time. It was weeks before Varric’s note reached me, but as soon as I read it…” he trailed off. “Justice wasn’t exactly happy about it, but this was my chance to repay you.” A hand pushed through the top of his hair. “I’m glad we were able to find you, but you were already becoming malnourished.”

Sadie looked at him, a bit shocked at the news. “Maker,” she whispered, distraught. So that was why she felt like shit, probably looked it too. “No wonder I couldn’t fight back when you showed up.”

A sad smile twitched at Anders’ lips. “You were barely standing on your own two feet. It was…it wasn’t good, Sadie. I wasn’t even sure if you were going to survive, but you fought like you always do. When you were awake enough I made sure you ate. I’ve kept your body clean and sores covered.”

She choked, mortified even though Anders was a healer and had probably done this a thousand times for others. “Will I…fully recover?” She didn’t feel like she would at this point. Of course that was hopefully just the illness talking—the fact that her body felt like it was lying under rocks and not multiple pelts. 

A brighter smile kicked one side of the mage’s lips up. “I think you will. With time, of course. I won’t leave your side until you’re better.”

Tears pricked at Sadie’s eyes. “Thank you, Anders.” 

She didn’t feel all that fortunate right now to be alive. That might change with time, and with Anders by her side she knew she would be well taken of, at least. So now it would be up to her to continue the fight, back at her ex-lover’s side while the rest of her friends thought her dead or at least lost to the Fade. 

She would have to remember to ask about the mage war later, but for now she just wanted peace and perhaps a bit of food. A tired smiled curved her lips. “I’d like to try to eat now.”

Anders returned the smile and pushed up. He was eager to be on his way and now that Sadie was conscious it would make his job and her recovery that much easier and faster. Then if she wanted to part ways again…he wouldn’t stop her.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/critiques and kudos are always welcome!


End file.
